


ain't got nothing but love

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, References to the Beatles, Serenading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Tyler serenades Josh with Beatles music, and one time Josh returns the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ain't got nothing but love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/gifts).



"Love, love me do."

Josh wakes up to hear Tyler singing sweetly into Josh's bunk, strumming along on his ukulele.

"You know I love you," he continues. "I'll always be true. So please, love me do. Whoa, love me do."

Josh smiles, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Someone to love," Tyler sings, "somebody new. Someone to love, someone like you." He strums, grinning up at Josh. "Love, love me do. You know I love you. So please..."

He pauses to peck Josh on the cheek.

"Love me do," he sings. "Whoa, love me do."

 

"I'll buy you a diamond ring, my friend, if it makes you feel all right," Tyler sings as he waltzes into Josh's dressing room, strumming his ukulele. "I'll get you anything, my friend, if it makes you feel all right. 'Cause I don't care too much for money, and money can't buy me love."

He sets the ukulele down before grabbing Josh's hand and starting to spin him around the dressing room.

"I'll give you all I got to give, if you say you'll love me too," he croons. "I may not have a lot to give, but what I've got, I'll give to you. I don't care too," he pauses, twirling Josh around, "much for money, money can't buy me love."

Josh laughs as Tyler attempts to lift Josh up into the air.

"Can't buy me love, everybody tells me so," Tyler sings, giving up. "Can't buy me love," he says, still dancing with Josh, "no no no, no."

 

"Oh yeah, I'll tell you something," Tyler sings as he warms up on his keyboard, "I think you'll understand. When I'll say that something, I wanna hold your hand." He pauses, frowning at the keys before adjusting his fingers. "I wanna hold your hand," he continues. "I wanna hold your hand."

Tyler looks up to see Josh standing there, and he grins. Josh smiles back.

"Oh, please, say to me," Tyler sings, "you'll let me be your man. And please, say to me, you'll let me hold your hand. I'll let me hold your hand," he sings, "I wanna hold your hand."

Josh walks over and sits down next to him.

"And when I touch you I feel happy," Tyler plays a couple of chords, "inside. It's such a feeling that my love," he grins at Josh, "I can't hide. I can't hide. I can't hide!"

Josh smiles even wider when Tyler leans over and kisses his cheek.

"Yeah, you've got that something," Tyler sings, turning back to the keyboard, "I think you'll understand. When I'll say that something, I wanna hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand."

Josh kisses Tyler's temple.

"I wanna hold your hand," they finish together.

 

Tyler doesn't have anything but handclaps and his voice when he marches into the bathroom where Josh is showering.

"Why don't we do it in the road?" Tyler sings, clapping out a steady beat. "Mm. Why don't we do it in the road? Why don't we do it in the road?"

Josh can only see Tyler's silhouette through the fogged glass of the shower, and he can see that Tyler's pulling off his clothes while dancing a little.

"Why don't we do it in the road?" Tyler murmurs. "Why don't we do it in the road? Mm." He slides off his pants and tosses them aside. "No one will be watching us." He shucks off his boxers. "Why don't we do it in the road?"

Josh pulls the curtain back. "Get in here."

 

"My girl says when I kiss her lips," Tyler sings to the crowd, "gets a thrill through her fingertips, hey, hey."

He dances around the stage a little, and Josh falls a little more in love.

"Hey, hey," he continues. "Hey, hey. Yeah, she say you do." He spins around to face Josh and points to him. "Well, I talk about boys," he sings, unashamed. "Don't you know I mean boys? Well, I talk about boys, now."

He turns back to the audience. "Ahh, boys," Tyler croons into the microphone. "Well, I talk about boys, now. What a bundle of joy!"

 

 

"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you," Josh sings softly, and Tyler's face immediately brightens in Josh's tiny phone screen. "Tomorrow I'll miss you. Remember I'll always be true." He bites his lip nervously. "And then while I'm away, I'll write home every day, and I'll send all my loving to you."

Tyler's smiling at him, although he still looks a little teary-eyed.

"I'll pretend that I'm kissing," Josh continues to sing, "the lips I am missing, and hope that my dreams will come true. And then while I'm away, I'll write home every day," he watches as Tyler covers his mouth with his hand to stifle his delighted giggles, "and I'll send all my loving to you."

Tyler takes his hand away for a moment. "All my loving," he sings quietly, "I will send to you."

"All my loving," Josh sings softly into the camera, "darling, I'll be true."

**Author's Note:**

> For IKTWABrokenBone. I hope this lives up to your request. 
> 
> Also "Boys" is really gay. It wasn't originally sung by them but they covered it and didn't change the words so it's very gay. And I'm about that life.


End file.
